dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Ice
Black Ice is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Epic season 1, he is the sadistic and murderous outcast of the Ice-jin clan that abandoned the clan years ago to cause massive chaos across the universe, he eventually met Goku and took Frieza's place as his arch-nemesis. Personality WIP Biography Return of Kid Buu Saga Although he doesent make a physical appearance in the saga, he is the reason that Kid Buu is alive in the saga due to him convincing Devito to revive Kid Buu. Lord Chilled Arc Although he doesent make a physical appearance in the arc and the sagas, he is the reason that King Cold, the Ginyu Force, and Cooler are alive in the sagas. Brothers reunion Saga Although he doesent make a physical appearance in the saga, he is the reason that Raditz is alive in the saga. True Enemy revealed? In the small chapter, Kami can sense Black Ice and his affect over the villains and their revival and fears the worse. Black Ice Saga WIP Power Black Ice is incredibly powerful, capable of taking on Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Full Power Vegito, he is also capable of blowing up galaxy clusters, which are full of many galaxies, killing many innocent creatures in an instant, he is also the reason of many villains returning from the dead like King Cold, Cooler, Demigra, Zamasu, Goku Black, Kid Buu, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles due to him breaking the barrier around hell and finding a technique that can reverse Zeno's Erase technique, he can also distort and corrupt the minds of the purest of souls like Cunber, he was so powerful that he became a legend and a myth, which inspired Frieza to become who he is today. Despite his tremendous power, just like Frieza, Black Ice has never trained in his life, which means he is incapable of using the Golden Evolution like Frieza and Cooler. Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense - The ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. * Corruption - Black Ice is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This can make Goku become Super Saiyan: Berserk. * Mimicry – The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Kamehameha – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Learned it after watching Goku use it. ** Super Kamehameha – an advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Unlike the regular Kamehameha, it is blue in color. *** Dark Kamehameha - an advanced and more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha, it is infused with Black Ice's dark, corrupting Ki. It is black in color. ** Chaos Kamehameha - a corrupted version of the Kamehameha, it is crimson in color. * Supernova – The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. ** Dark Supernova - an advanced and more powerful version of the Supernova. It is purple in color. ** Chaos Supernova- a corrupted version of the Supernova. Instead of blowing up planets, it causes many natural disasters until the planet is destroyed. It is crimson in color. * Death Ball – Black Ice lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. ** Death Ball Barrage - throws many Death Balls at target. * Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. ** Kai Kai – A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Learned it after watching Whis use it. * Kiai – It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. * Death Saucer – A chasing energy disk attack that can be controlled by the creator to change direction. The Death Saucer can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Death Saucer will continue to follow the victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. Learned it after going back in time and watching Frieza use it. * Planet Breaker – Black Ice presses his palms into the planet he is on and then detonates the entire planet with his ki, causing the ground to rupture and beams of fire to spew from the planet, soon resulting in the planet being destroyed. ** Earth Breaker – A form of Planet Breaker only used on Earth. * Tail Attack – A technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. * Death Beam – To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Eraser Cannon – First, Black Ice charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Learned it after watching Broly use it. * Omega Blaster – Black Ice launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. However, this also gives indication to the technique's weakness. Without a steady supply of ki blasts, the Omega Blaster will shrink and weaken in power. Learned it after watching Broly use it. ** Gigantic Eraser - A powered down variant of the Omega Blaster. * Human Extinction Attack - Black Ice raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He learned it after watching Super Buu use it. * Vanishing Ball – First, Black Ice raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Learned it after watching Kid Buu use it. * Dark Magic – A powerful dark magic utilized by Black Ice to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. Learned it after watching Demigra use it. * Spirit Bomb - Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Learned it after watching Goku use it. * Headshot – A physical technique where Black Ice knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. Learned it after watching Beerus use it. * Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. Learned it after watching Beerus use it. Trivia * Like all of Frieza's race, Black Ice's name is related to ice, in this case, his name is based off of actual Black Ice. Category:Ice-jin Category:Frieza's Race Category:Villains Category:Main Villains